Fafner Titan Model (TSX)
The Fafner Titan Model (TSX) is a prototype Fafner featured in the Fafner: Right of Left television special. It was Alvis second attempt to create a prototype Fafner to fight against the Festum after the failed development and experiment of the Aegil model Zero Fafner. There were four units built, all identical and was used for the L-Plan. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Fafner Titan model was design and built jointly by Dr Youji Hino and Dr Mitsuhiro Bartland after Professor Ikumi Nishio resign from F-Plan due to the failed experiment of Zero Fafner and the loss of her son and daughter-in-law, the test pilot of Zero Fafner. It incorporated most technology from Zero Fafner including the Siegfried system. However there is a drawback to it resulting the Assimilation Phenomenon to progress rapidly. Unlike the Zero Fafner which has two seat cockpit, the Fafner Titan model has only a single seat cockpit. Armaments ;*'Naginata' :A prototype version of the Lance Luger ;*'Arm Machineguns' :A machinegun installed on each shoulder ;*'Multi-tube Missile launcher' Special Equipment and Features ;*'Fenrir System' :A self-destruct system that activate automatically, should the Fafner be assimilated. It creates a miniaturized black hole similar to the Festums upon detonation. ;*'Siegfried system' :Like the Aegil model Zero Fafner, the Siegfried system was built into the unit. However it result the Assimilation Phenomenon to progress rapidly ;*'Nibelung system' History Professor Masayuki Ikoma included this model into the L-Plan, a plan that separate a section of Tatsumiya Island known as L-boat to act as a decoy for two months in order to hide the Tatsumiya Island and development of Nothung Model from the Festum. Four units were built and piloted by eight pilot in a rotating fifteen minutes shift (later ten minutes) to reduce the Assimilation Phenomenon. When first deployed against the Festum, it prove a success after destroying a large group of Festums. However as time went by, the Assimilation Phenomenon took a toll on the pilot body leaving them in a comatose state. Later a unit was damage beyond repair in a battle and the pilots start to died from being assimilated. Another unit was also destroyed later, leaving only two functioning units and the number of pilot survived down to three of the original eight. When the L-Plan were completed successfully, Ryo Masaoka and Yumi Ikoma piloted the last two unit to assist and protect the L-boat personnel evacuated to the submarine before L-boat were self-destruct by the Fenrir system. However, they were too late as the submarine were destroyed and assimilated by the Festum that able to adapt and survived in water. As a last act, Ryo and Yumi lead the Festum to the underwater trench to prevent the Festum to discover Tatsumiya Island and activate a 15 minutes time Fenrir system. Later, Yumi succumb to the Assimilation Phenomenon after both of them declaring their love to each other. Ryo while waiting for his end from the Fenrir system and the Assimilation Phenomenon, he record a beacon message for Alvis to tell them of what happen as well as Festum evolution to survived in water. After completing his message, the Fenrir system activated and alerted Alvis that there is Festum in water. Four months later, the wreckage of the Ryo Fafner unit were recovered and the beacon message were played throughout Tatsumiya Island. Gallery Notes & Trivia References Category:Fafner: Right of Left